All I Want is a Happy Ending
by Arcked Toxin
Summary: Hey I'm only human, right? So I can be forgiven for not liking the way my favorite stories go. Though in retrospect, maybe breaking the fourth wall and creating a Gary-Stu just to retcon the things I didn't like was a very bad idea. Warning: Weird X-Overs


Warning: The following story contains many jokes you won't understand unless you've read a few of my friends' stories…it's a series of inside jokes….sort of. If the names Tsukiyomaru, Twilidramon, and LonelyGhost 666 do not sound familiar, then this story is might not be the best for you. I highly recommend you check out their profiles. Anyway I am the alternate account of BoogiepopShippuden, and unless you've seen some of my stories on that account, then chances are you won't get the full story either.

Oh and sorry if Yuko is way OoC I have so much trouble with her….

Anyway the reason I'm writing this is to eventually try my hands at crossing over a lot of my stories on fictionpress and fanfiction….all by using an OC…..

Disclaimer: I don't own XxXHolic or Naruto or Haruhi Suzumiya or Kingdom Hearts or Card Captor Sakura

PS Yeah, this crosses over with some stuff I've written on my main account. Anyway review if you want, but I probably won't reply because this isn't my main account.

XxX

_**There are an infinite number of worlds**_

_**Some are as different as you and I**_

_**Others are like mirrors facing each other**_

_**Perhaps there's a world**_

_**Where my greatest mistakes never happened**_

xXx

A young man walked through the streets reading manga. He had short black hair, piercing blue eyes, and wore a simple black T-shirt and gym shorts. The sounds of music filled his ears as his IPod pumped the song Candy Pop through his headphones. He sang along happily.

He never noticed the holes littering his memory.

I watched him with a sorrowful smile.

'_What's the matter, Kira? Feeling guilty for using a human being like your plaything' _A voice in the back of my head asked me.

'_Shut up, K2,' _I mentally snarled. Sometimes I hated myself. Let me explain the situation. K2 isn't a split personality or anything like that. He's the part of me that is constantly judging and mocking the rest of the world. Sort of like an inner Sakura, only mean. My friend gave him the nickname one day and it stuck.

As for the comment about the boy being a plaything, well, he's my OC. Now I know breaking the fourth wall can be annoying at times, but hear me out. Every form of fiction exists in another world. Video Games, manga, anime, cartoons, and movies are all real in some other existence. The same concept extends to fanfiction. There are countless worlds out there, and they can be brought to life in one of two ways. Sometimes someone gets an idea and makes it come to life themselves. Sometimes a world is born on its own and ends up in a person's head afterward. Regardless of how it happens, the lucky person has a chance to become like a "God" to that new world. Other times the world controls itself regardless of what that person wants. More often than not, it becomes a little of both. That person will have control of some of the actions in the world, while other's start playing out on there own.

So here's the story. This world is an extension of the XxXHolic world, and it is my fanfiction. In addition, my self-insert is there as well. He's sort of an avatar through which I can interact with the world whatever way I want to. Or rather, I am an avatar through which I can interact with the world. Okay this is getting confusing.

I had a simple reason to be here. I wanted Yuko to grant my wish. To create worlds with happier stories, something I could easily do on my own if I had the courage.

Sadly I didn't.

'_The price you pay will be the effort you put into this adventure,' _she told me. This surprised me because equivalent exchange usually demanded something bigger than effort.

"Hiromu-san," I called out. I waved at the boy, wondering how he'd respond.

He smiled back at me. "Hello, Kira," he said. "I'm ready."

_**Two Hearts**_

_**Two Wishes**_

_**Infinite Worlds**_

_**Our Journey was about to Begin**_

_**

* * *

**_**Flashback**

**

* * *

  
**

Hiromu stepped into a beautiful shop. Another boy stood before him, sweeping up a cloud of dust. He had short black hair and wore a black school uniform.

"Hello," Hiromu said nervously. "I was told to come here if I ever needed to have my wish granted."

A beautiful woman exhaled a puff of white smoke. Her long black hair trailed behind her as she moved. Her black dress looked like something out of a gothic horror manga. Together this all made her look very beautiful but very frightening.

The smoke twisted around Hiromu like a sentient being. He felt like a rope was tying him up.

"What is your name?" Yuko asked him.

He thought about it for a moment. "My name is, Suzumiya Hiromu," he lied.

"Ah, I see you're wise enough to use an alias. Watanuki here happily gave me his real name." Yuko said with a smile.

Hiromu smiled. "I doubt you can really grant my wish," he said.

Yuko smiled as she inhaled. "I assure you, I can grant your wish, _if, _you can pay the price. You're tired of this world. You wish it were more like manga or anime. That's why you chose the name Suzumiya for yourself isn't it?"

Hiromu smiled. "You're good."

"The price you must pay to have your wish granted is to discard the illusion of the world."

Hiromu frowned at Yuko's words. "What does that mean, exactly?" he asked.

"The truth you know about this world is a lie." Yuko told him everything.

* * *

**Flashback Over**

**

* * *

  
**

Hiromu smiled at me. I could tell by his eyes that he was feeling sad. Like a Stepford smiler refusing to acknowledge his true feelings. "So what do we do first, Kira?" He asked me.

I just stared at him blankly. "Well, we need to get you out of this world for one thing," I said.. "Did Yuko give you a way to do that?"

Hiromu shook his head. "She said you'd think of something."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Why me? Damn it, this must be part of my price or something." I thought things over in my head. "Well, we can't use a Gummi Ship, that's certain. We could have you go in your sleep, but that would be inconvenient in the future. Too bad we can't just," I paused. I reached into my backpack and grabbed my laptop. I went online and got into my hotmail account, and I quickly emailed Yuko.

_Subject: Amulet/Wand_

_What would it cost to buy some sort of magical amulet or wand from you?_

K2 groaned. _'An amulet? A magical amulet? How cliché can you get?'_

The reply came almost immediately.

_Subject: Check your bag_

_I'll add it to your tab._

I looked into my bag for the second time in ten minutes and smirked at what I found. It was a pink plastic wand/staff thing, a replica of Card Captor Sakura's. I tossed it to Hiromu. He easily caught it.

The boy smiled as he spun the toy around in his hand. "So, if this is the key to crossing dimensions, we just need a lock for it to open right. And since this is a story, we just need to make one. I vote for poetry." He smiled. "So, Yuko told me that you'd be sending me to a Nexus World where I can go to nearly any other world, right?"

I nodded.

He began to recite.

_From this world that I know_

_I call upon this key of Clow_

_Take me to the World of Mirrors and Doors_

_What the hell rhymes with Doors?_

He paused.

"Whores?" I ventured. Hiromu did not laugh.

"If I'm supposed to be Japanese, why the hell did that even rhyme in English, oh screw it, help me think of a better one." Hiromu spun the wand around again.

I tried to think of something, but a bad case of writer's block seemed to get in the way. I cleared my throat and tried to rhyme. "Infinite Mirrors and the Worlds in Between, Open the way to my Undying Dream," I paused.

"Take me to the Nexus of all that Exists," Hiromu continued. He was stuck as well.

"Something, something, something reminisce?" I suggested. We both stared at each other for a few moments. "Maybe we should try a haiku."

Hiromu spun the staff again. "No way," he told me.

'_Lol, what kind of author let's his OC refuse his command,' _K2 teased.

_Infinite Mirrors and the Worlds in Between_

_Show me the Reflection of my Deepest Dream_

_A World at the Heart of all that we Know_

_Open the Door, I command You, Great Staff of Clow_

"That sucked," I said simply. "And nothing's happening."

"Well, let's see you try." Hiromu shot back.

I took a deep breath and focused my mind. "Nothing," I said sadly.

Hiromu spun the staff angrily.

_Space and Time Fold as I Command_

_Whisk me away to Another Land_

_Infinite Mirrors Reflect Infinite Dreams_

_Take me to the Nexus of Worlds that Rests in Between_

Still nothing. Hiromu growled and tossed the staff on the ground. "Listen, if this really is a fanfic, and you are the author, than it means that you need to come up with something that satisfies your need for an explanation!"

Hiromu was hit by a bus.

XxX

When he woke up, Hiromu didn't recognize his surroundings. _'Character faints and waked up in new land, huh?' _He surveyed the area for any clues he could find. He wanted to know where he was.

The room was dark. He rested on a light green futon sleeping on a cold wooden floor. "Hello," he called out. He hoped the owner of the futon would answer.

"I see you are awake," answered a voice. Its owner had short brown hair and wore a blue T-shirt with black gym shorts and a purple cape. He looked like a six-year-old. "Welcome to my home, the Mirror Nexus! My name is Nathan," he said happily. He quickly twirled around with his cape trailing behind him. "Nathan Ian Kadono. But you can call me whatever you want." He leaned close to Hiromu. "I've been expecting you. Follow me."

He quickly dashed away.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_

**xXx**

**Author's Note: That's it for chapter 1. Chapter 2 will most likely cover a bit about how the Mirror Nexus works.  
**


End file.
